Entertainment Purposes Only
by Silvertail8
Summary: this always happened, she always picked the challenges. the ones that are so interesting that there is no possible way they could be mentally stable. they were always entertaining, never a dull moment. of course, that's why she loved it. damon/coraline


**Disclaimer:** Okay, so I don't own Moonlight or Coraline. And I don't own Vampire Diaries, and unfortunately I don't own Damon either. So none of them are mine, capiche?

**  
**Also, this isn't a one shot. It's more of a three shot.

**Entertainment Purposes Only**

**Los Angeles, 1927**

Somehow, she would always end up doing this.

Coraline liked the desperate ones, she didn't mean to pick them, they just always seemed to have a stronger sense of appeal to her. Maybe that's why she always preferred people. Some of them were so stuck, so tired of the world and drowning in their own misery, that killing them usually just seemed like she was doing them a favor. And seeing into their self-loathing was easy enough, they couldn't hide their emotion because they didn't know they had to. Vampires, they were another story, they always had their guard up, just because they know what the other is capable of. That's why she liked it here.

She never really found out the name of the place, she had only found it because Josef decided to take her once. From the outside, it would look just like a normal bar, but on the inside, a lot more was served than just alcohol. It was a place for vampires to get drunk, essentially. It could happen, though the process was a pain in the ass to go through. It usually just took the correct amount of blood and alcohol of choice mixed together in order for one to get drunk off of it. Of course, if a human walked in, they would still get a normal drink without knowing what was around them, but they tended not to make it out of the bar alive.

But Coraline didn't usually come here to drink, she came to find targets. It was almost turning into an obsession, waiting for someone to get so intoxicated that she could hear whatever they were thinking. And most of the time she thought that if a mortal could ever hear a word of a vampire's thoughts, they would be too terrified of the thoughts alone to fear for their life. Sometimes, most of the time, a lot of the thoughts tended to be the same though, the thirst always corrupted them. Usually, she could hook onto one with enough baggage that she could play with them for the rest of the night, even if sometime it took some extra hunting.

And tonight, she was just starting, but she already had a target. There were only a few people in, the night had only just began, and she hadn't even laid a close eye on him yet, but she could _feel_ him, and she could already tell he would be a change of pace. There wasn't just some simple sense of self-hatred, like most of the people who came in had, actually, it didn't really seem as though he hated himself at all. But there was hate in there, a very deep and strong hate, so deep it almost felt like a burning. It was too much to only be towards on person, and it was too strong to be for no reason. Whatever the real reason behind it was, it intrigued her more than she really wanted it to, and there was absolutely no way she could ignore it.

Sliding gracefully, Coraline stepped away from the table she was sitting at. She looked at the only human in the place first, making sure he wouldn't being paying any attention to her whatsoever, before walking fast enough over to the other side of the bar that she was there within a matter of seconds, and no human eye could have ever seen it. She was right next to him now, and she couldn't help but openly smirk when she saw him. He was gorgeous, enough so that he could've gotten anyone to do whatever he wanted even without playing with their mind. She leaned onto the counter towards him, trying to meet his eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She tried to make her voice as silky as possible, it wasn't hard for her, and it easily could have worked on any mortal person. She just hoped it worked on him.

At first, he didn't even look up to meet her gaze, "Yeah, I do." It stung her a bit, but Coraline could tell he could really care less if she did or not. So instead of snapping back, she just smiled.

"Oh come on, I won't bite....you." Coraline was still watching him, trying to lock eyes with him. He smirked, before finally looking at her. She was pretty sure that his eyes had scrolled up and down her, but she was too distracted to pay attention to that. She was too busy looking at his eyes. A lot of vampires, just about all of them actually, could entrance people in theirs, but his looked like they already could have when he was still human. They were gorgeous, he was gorgeous, and for a minute she found herself distracted by it.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she felt herself go back to reality. "What?" Slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and she found him smirking deviously at her. He leaned back a bit, the smirk getting bigger, before it fading completely. He sat back upright on the stool.

"So, What, you got a real name?" This also annoyed her a bit, but Coraline didn't let it show. She couldn't, she had to be her naturally confident self, it's how she was with everyone, she couldn't let that change just because of a few blows to her ego. She too sat upright, leaning into rest her elbows on the bar.

She smiled, looking towards him without making the mistake of looking directly at him again. "I don't tell my name to men who don't tell me their's first." He glanced in her direction, watching her for a minute, before turning away from her again.

"It's Damon."

She smiled again, running the name through her head, remembering it in hopes that a last one would eventually come after it. She ran a hand through her hair, fixing it to fall over her shoulder before responding. "Coraline. Nice to meet you,_ Damon_." She said it out loud in the way she had said it in her mind, hoping that he would give a last name now. He didn't.

Instead, he downed the rest of the drink sitting in front of him, which based off the heat she could feel coming off him, was probably close to number five from within the past hour or two. And in her case, that meant that he probably would be easy enough to pursue now. So, she decided to go in for it. She leaned in closer, close enough that she could touch him if she wanted to, and she knew that she did. She wanted to feel the heat going through him, the heat that didn't even belong to him. She stopped herself from doing it, at least for the moment, and went to break the ice.

"So, tell me, Damon, what in the world would _you _be doing _here_?" He stopped, looking at her and raising an eyebrow. It took him a minute to say out loud what he was thinking, but once he did it sounded exactly the same.

"What the hell does that mean?"

He had given her a look, one that caught her off guard at first, one that again made her confidence shrink away, but only for a second this time. Again, she quickly had it back and went to continue. She flipped her hair again, this time more with the intent of him peeling his eyes off of her for a second. "Most everyone who comes in here, they are here because they're....pathetic. They come in here just to get wasted and hope they can stop hating the monster they are for one second. But you, you seem different. I don't think you hate yourself, not by a long shot. But I don't think you're happy either. So, tell me, what's your story?"

The moment she finished talking, Coraline could feel him automatically shut her off to his emotions again. _Okay, so maybe he was better with the alcohol mix than she thought. _He didn't say a word to her, and now, she had no idea how he was actually reacting. She was considering just continuing on with talking, but as she went to do so, he interrupted her.

"Who says I don't feel sorry for myself? Besides, I really don't think it's any of your damn business, is it?" She wasn't sure exactly how it was meant to come out, but it sounded spiteful, but more like it was towards someone else besides her, and she could feel the heat from the drinks come out with it. She

tried to feel it, and when she did she wanted to have the same blood rushing through her veins. For a moment, she thought of dropping the issue with Damon all together, and going to twist the mind of the still-living man on the other side of the bar, but as much as she wanted to do that, she was more interested in continuing to pursue Damon more.

She waited a moment, unsure if she should continue to be so direct about it. She shifted in the stool, before attempting to look him the eyes. She sighed deeply, trying her hardest to keep eye contact with him the whole time. "It's a woman, isn't it?" His expression changed for a moment, Coraline wasn't sure what exactly it changed too, but it left as soon as it came, and she knew she had hit a mark somewhere. She titled her head for a moment, as he stopped looking at her. "Well, either it _is _a woman, or it _was_ a woman. One or the other, either way, she did some work on you."

Damon's eyes came back up like a shot, glaring, with an expression that if looks could kill, would have been trying to set Coraline on fire. She smiled at it, which seemed to annoy him even more. He smirked, in the most spiteful way possible, before it vanished as soon as it came. "If you don't shut up," he leaned in closer towards her, "I will _make you_ shut up."

Coraline's smile grew a bit, and she almost felt like taking that challenge. But more than that, she didn't want him to leave, even if that meant easing up a bit. She sighed, warming her own expression a bit. "Fine, if you're not going to talk to me, you can at least keep my company, right?" He wasn't looking at her anymore, he was staring at the glass in front of him pointlessly, a glass that Coraline noted was almost empty. She glanced back up at Damon, before adding, "I'll pay for the next one....or few."

He smirked, this time with a lot less annoyance in it. "Why would I ever pass up anything that's free?"

Coraline smiled, turning to face him. "So, Damon, do you have a last name?"

"Yeah. It's Salvatore."

"Okay, ....how long are you planning to stay in L.A.?"

The smirk from before turned into a full out smile this time, one that was more devious than anything,

"Well, I guess we'll just see about that, won't we?"


End file.
